


sunshine boy

by book_lover101



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blushing Nico di Angelo, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Hazel Levesque is a Good Sibling, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, POV Third Person, Romance, Teasing, Teen Romance, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_lover101/pseuds/book_lover101
Summary: Nico won't admit that he has a crush on Will, until Hazel convinces him to stop denying his feelings.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	sunshine boy

**Author's Note:**

> *Set after The Blood of Olympus, but the Romans haven't left Camp Half Blood yet
> 
> *This is my first fic and it's not that good but I'm trying my best!

Nico didn't think that three days in the infirmary would be that bad. He couldn't have been more wrong. Every time he saw Will Solace, he felt his heart rate speed up. He tried his best to keep his emotions in check around Will, but every time the Apollo counselor came to check on him he had the overwhelming urge to disappear into the dark corners of the room and shadow travel away. But Will had told him he couldn't do anymore shadow traveling, and for some annoying reason, Nico listened to him.

Finally, on the afternoon of the third day, Nico was allowed to leave the infirmary. As he was about to leave, Will placed a hand on his shoulder. Nico turned, trying to ignore the electric current that seemed to run through his body when Will touched him.

"What, Solace?" he asked, equal parts annoyed and flustered.

Will seemed unfazed by Nico's tone of voice, giving him a small smile. "I just wanted to remind you that you're still not allowed to do any of that Underworld-y magic di Angelo." he said.

Nico started to protest, but decided it wasn't worth the energy. "Fine, whatever Solace. Can I go now?" he asked, rolling his eyes. Will nodded, and Nico turned and left the infirmary. It took all of his willpower not to run as fast as he could. He walked back to cabin 13, and opened the door to find Hazel sitting on her bed with her boyfriend Frank Zhang. They appeared to just be talking, but they exchanged a guilty look as soon as Nico walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Nico asked with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame.

Frank got flustered. "Um, no. No, of course not. I was just leaving." He gave Hazel a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later?" he asked. Hazel nodded, and Frank stood and quickly left the cabin, leaving Nico and Hazel alone.

Nico closed the door and walked over to Hazel's bunk, sitting down next to her. "So, are you sure I didn't interrupt anything?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. Despite his usually cold, moody demeanor, Nico wasn't entirely incapable of having a little fun every now and then. Plus as Hazel's half-brother, he felt like it was his job to tease her about her boyfriend from time to time.

Hazel looked down at her lap, unable to meet Nico's eyes. She had a small smile that she was trying to hide. Nico knew that these were signs that Hazel was blushing, and he smirked at her. "Well, are you going to answer my question?" he asked, sliding over on the bunk so the two demigods were sitting side by side.

"You didn't interrupt anything." Hazel said. "We were just talking."

"Then why are you getting all flustered?" Nico asked, a playful edge to his voice that only Hazel ever got to hear.

Hazel looked up at Nico. "You know, you really need to stop teasing me about my boyfriend as a way to avoid your own feelings." she said.

The smirk faded from Nico's face. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said.

Now it was Hazel who had a sly smile on her face. "Oh really? So you don't have a crush on a certain blonde-haired Apollo camper?"

Nico shook his head. "Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, so you don't have feelings for Will Solace?" As soon as Hazel said his name, Nico felt his face flush. Hazel playfully nudged Nico's shoulder. "Come on, you can tell me." she said.

Nico was unable to meet Hazel's gaze. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Nico sighed. "Fine, you're right." he said.

"What am I right about?" Hazel asked, unable to hide her delight at finally being able to turn the tables on Nico.

"You know what." Nico said, but Hazel shook her head.

"Nope, I want to hear you say it yourself." Hazel said. She knew that the only way to get Nico to admit his feelings for Will was to get him to say it out loud.

Nico groaned. "Hazel, please don't make me do this." he said, but Hazel just crossed her arms and watched him expectantly. Nico sighed, and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Hazel asked, even though she knew what he had said. Partially, she was thrilled that she finally had the opportunity to get Nico back for the times he had teased her about Frank. But she was also genuinely trying to help him.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Fine. I have a crush on Will Solace." As he said it, he felt his cheeks grow warm, and his stomach fluttered at the thought of Will's blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight when he had ordered Nico to spend those three days in the infirmary after the battle. 

Hazel smiled and nudged Nico again. "There you go! Was that so hard?" she asked.

Nico hid his face in his hands. "Why do you feel the need to torture me like this?" he asked, his words muffled by his hands.

"Hey, you tease me about Frank. It's only fair that I tease you about Will."

As soon as Hazel said his name again, Nico felt his face get even warmer. He looked up at Hazel. "How did you know?" he asked, his voice unusually small.

Hazel gave him a small smile. "I just did. It's not that obvious, if that's what you're worried about."

Nico breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear." he said.

"So, are you going to tell him that you like him?" Hazel asked, the playful smirk returning to her face.

Nico shook his head. "No way." he said. "Besides, I don't even like him that much."

"Really?" Hazel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because the way that you blush every time Will's name is mentioned says otherwise." 

Nico blushed and turned away from Hazel. "Okay, fine. I guess..." Nico trailed off.

"You guess what?" Hazel asked, prompting him to continue.

"I guess I like him more than I thought." Nico said, turning back to face Hazel. "But it doesn't matter, because there's no way that he'll ever like me back. I mean, he's a son of Apollo. He's kind and funny and talented. He's perfect, and I'm anything but that."

Hazel put her arm around Nico. "You've got it bad for this guy." she said, making Nico blush. Hazel giggled. "Don't be embarrassed about it. It's normal to have crushes."

"Yeah, but he's a sunshine boy, and I'm a child of the underworld." Nico said.

"Sunshine boy?" Hazel asked, looking up at Nico.

"Don't you dare tell him I said that." Nico said, his voice growing deadly serious.

"Calm down lover boy. I'm not going to tell him." Hazel said. "But you should tell Will how you feel." Nico started to protest, but Hazel stopped him. "Have you ever thought about the fact that Will might like you back?"

Nico was silent for a moment. Then, he sighed. "No, I haven't thought about that."

"Look, I know that having a crush can be a scary thing. All I'm saying is you should tell Will that you like him." Suddenly, a loud noise cut through the air. Hazel stood up. "Dinner time. Come on lover boy." she said, pulling Nico to his feet. Nico blushed at the nickname, as he followed his sister to dinner.

All throughout the meal, Nico kept sneaking glances at Will, who was sitting at the Apollo table. Even after days of being in the infirmary tending to wounded campers, Will still looked amazing. Nico looked away from Will and saw Hazel giving him a knowing smile.

After dinner and a campfire, Nico and Hazel were walking back to cabin 13 when someone shouted at him. "Hey, Nico!"

Nico and Hazel both turned to see Will jogging over to them. "What is it, Solace?" Nico asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling." Will asked.

"Oh, yeah." Nico said, looking at the ground. "Um, I'm fine." He took a deep breath. "Actually, can I talk to you about something?" he asked Will.

"Yeah, of course." Will said, looking slightly concerned. "What's up?"

Nico looked around at all the campers around them. "Can we take a walk?" he asked.

"Um, sure." Will said.

"Well, I'm going to head in." Hazel said, gesturing to cabin 13. She walked away, and Nico and Will walked away from the cabins.

They ended up sitting on Half-Blood Hill, in a spot hidden from the view of the rest of the camp. "So, what's going on?" Will asked Nico.

Nico looked at the ground. He wondered if this was a terrible mistake. But there was no turning back now. "Look, this is really hard for me to say, and I don't want you to judge me and I know this might go horribly wrong in which case we can just forget this ever happened." He looked up at Will and took a deep breath. "I like you, Will." he said.

Will was silent for a moment, and Nico was beginning to regret telling him. But then, Will smiled shyly. "I like you too, Nico." he said.

Nico was shocked. He sat in silence for a few moments, trying to figure out if he had heard Will correctly. "Wait, what?" Nico asked.

Will let out a small laugh. "I like you, Nico. I have for a while." Nico was still in shock when Will took his hand. "Nico, will you go out with me?" Will asked. Nico felt his cheeks grow warm. He couldn't form words, so he just nodded. Will smirked at Nico. "Did I make the son of Hades too flustered to speak?" he asked playfully.

"Don't push it Solace." Nico said sharply.

Will just laughed. "You're cute when you get angry." he said. Before Nico could reply, he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. When he pulled away, Nico looked at him in shock. "Sorry, was that too soon?" Will asked, sounding nervous.

Now it was Nico's turn to smirk. "Not at all." he said. "Because now I know I can do this." He leaned in and kissed Will, a longer and more intense kiss than Will's.

The two boys stayed on the hill together for a while longer, before eventually deciding to walk back to their cabins. They walked side by side, holding hands and smiling. When Will tried to pull his hand away from Nico's as they approached the cabins, Nico held tighter which made Will smile.

After Nico dropped Will off at the Apollo cabin, he walked over to his own cabin, where Hazel was sitting on his bunk waiting for him. "No Frank tonight?" Nico asked teasingly as he closed the door behind him.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "So, how did it go?" she asked eagerly.

Nico shrugged. "Fine." he said, trying to suppress the smile that was forming on his face.

"Nico, you're a terrible liar." Hazel said as he sat next to her on his bunk.

Nico sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you." He smiled shyly. "It went really well."

"So you told him?" Hazel asked. Nico nodded. "And does he like you back?" Hazel asked. Nico nodded again, and he felt his face flush.

"Awww. Nico has a boyfriend!" Hazel teased in a sing-song voice.

Nico groaned, burying his face in his pillow to hide his blushing cheeks. "Oh shut up Hazel." he said, though his words were muffled by his pillow.

"Fine, I'll stop. For now at least." Hazel said. 

Nico sat up, and put an arm around her. "Thank you sis." he said.

Hazel looked up at him. "For what?" she asked.

Nico gave her a small smile. "For convincing me to tell Will how I felt. I don't think I would have gone through with it if it weren't for you."

Hazel rested her head on his shoulder. "Anytime Nico. I'm really happy for you." she said. Then she gave him a sly smile. "Besides, now I can get you back for teasing me about Frank so much." she said playfully.

Nico rolled his eyes at that. "I don't suppose I can really stop you." he said. "But don't you dare tease me in front of Will."

"You mean in front of your boyfriend?" Hazel teased, making Nico blush. "Don't worry, I won't tease you in front of him." she promised.

Later that evening, after Hazel fell asleep, Nico lay in his bunk and stared up at the ceiling of the Hades cabin and thought about Will.

Will. His boyfriend. His sunshine boy. And for the first time in a long time, Nico fell asleep with a small smile on his face.


End file.
